With a Flatmate
by bookwormgirl27
Summary: Edward Cullen is hopelessly in love with his best friend. On his 2nd year in Dartmouth, he encounters someone who'll make it all different which includes driving him crazy.
1. Prolouge

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Prolouge**

A man with sandy- colored hair just placed the last of his things on the apartment floor he will now be living in. A young blonde woman squealed happily and hugged him on the side. "I'm so happy we're together again!" she told the male grinning widely. "I know, I thought I'd never see you again." He replied wrapping his arms around her.

But then he suddenly remembered something. "I thought you said you had a roommate. Where is she? Does she know I'm moving in with you? He asked, looking at the girl curiously.

"Yes. She's actually new here too and she told me she wasn't coming until tomorrow. Don't worry, I already informed her about the arrangements." She answered calmly.

"That's great." The man retorted.

"Wait, how about you have you informed Edward about _this_?" She gestured to them and to the room.

"Oh, right. I haven't told him yet." He pursed his lips. "It's okay, I'll just tell him later. He's a good friend of mine, he'll understand." He continued, smiling cheekily. The blonde nodded, thoughtfully. He poked her in the side, making her squeal in surprise. This brought a smug look onto his face.

"And now, since all of that is sort out, why don't we retire to the bedroom. I'm quite tired from all the moving and stuff." He said, eyes full of mischief. The girl giggled as he pulled them to the direction of the bedroom. The both of them not aware of the sequence of events that would occur because of this.

* * *

**So here's the revised version. The betaing isn't done yet but as soon as my beta is free from school, I'm sure the chapters will come faster. I can't thank you enough for the patience.**


	2. Tangled Rooms

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Tangled Rooms**

Bella Swan drove around her new school with her black Mercedes. She went around memorizing most of the buildings before she headed towards the building where the flats were located. She was starting her 2nd year here in Dartmouth College after she moved from England. She parked her car and went to get her bags. After doing so, she proceeded to her new home.

As she walked down the halls, she opened her phone and checked her new apartment number. _24_. She was supposed to be in apartment 18 with her old friend Kate Denali but Kate asked her if she could switch rooms with a friend of hers. And she agreed because Kate helped get her here in America.

She asked a small girl with strawberry-colored curls named Maggie where her said apartment was. Maggie told her that it was in the third floor so Bella thanked her and went on her way down the hallway.

_Finally, here it is. _Bella put her bags down, gasping from the rolled her shoulder to loosen their stiffness from carrying her heavy bags. _Seriously, don't they have people for this? _Her inner princess surfacing. _No, I can't think like this. I'm all alone here now so I need to become independent. _But inner princess' voice sneered back at her, _Oh please, good luck with that love._ Bella ignored that voice as she took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. _I shouldn't think like this._

She took her card key from her bag which was sent to her by Kate. She slid it in and peeked inside. _Not bad, not bad at all. _She opened the door wider and took a good look at her new home. She took a cautious step in and quietly picked up her bags, carrying it inside. _I don't know what kind of roommate I'm having. Speaking of which, where is _she_?_ She shrugged. _Must be out._ She then went and looked for her room.

_Brilliant! Finally found it!_ The room was a little small from what she's used but it'll suffice. She placed her one of her big suit cases on the bed and opened it. She proceeded to take out her clothes to put them to her new closet and dresser. After the first suitcase, she then went for her other suit case. After putting her clothes neatly in the closet and dresser, she went for her Gucci white carry- on for her laptop, books and her other personal belongings. She placed it on her new desk and went for her toiletries. _Bathroom. Bathroom. I wonder where the bathroom is? _She thought to herself as she didn't find one in her room. She started out of her space.

But as she was strolling down, she momentarily looked down at her stuff and in that moment….**OOFF!**

Bella was suddenly knocked down and fell on the floor. _Ouch! What the?! _

She then looked up and blushed…finding a freshly bathe bronzed- haired man with _nothing _but a towel wrapped around his waist. They gaped at each other for 10 seconds before it really set in.

Bella scrambled up from the floor after waking up from stupor and pointed an accusing finger at him. "You! Who are you?! What are you doing here!?"

The half- naked man decided to wake up then. "Me!? I should ask you_ those_ questions. What are you doing here in my apartment?" He yelled at Bella. Then he paused and looked thoughtfully, as though considering something else. "Wait, don't tell me you're one Garrett's girlfriends?"

"What do you mean _your_ apartment? And who the hell is Garrett?" she said incredulously. _I can't believe I'm in this situation. Doesn't this only happen on television? _

"Do you mean you're not? Then, I repeat, who are you?! What are you doing here?! He said. _Who the hell is this girl? I swear if Garrett has anything to do with this, I will personally kill him! _He ranted to himself as he ran his fingers through his thick bronze hair.

"I just moved here, in this apartment. _That's_ what I'm doing here." Bella said, trying to stay calm. _How many people get in this kind of predicament? Of course, just me._

The inner princess reappeared and replied smugly, _Well we aren't a normal person to get into normal situations, now are we? _

"What?!" said Edward, his eyes growing wide as the situation came into focus. "How can you move here? This apartment is for me and Garrett."

"What?! But….my friend Kate….she told me to come here…." She retorted breathing heavily. _I can't breathe._ Her final thought before everything turned black, _I'm in deep shit._

Edward Cullen hurriedly caught the girl who suddenly fainted in front of him. The brown- eyed girl who suddenly appeared in his apartment. He carried her to the couch and laid her down, staring at her confused of what to do. _Okay, calm down. Now, what to do next? Get some clothes. Yeah._

He went to his room and put some clothes on and grabbed his cellphone from his desk. _Garrett, maybe he might solve this ridiculous mystery of a GIRL doing on their apartment. _He pressed Garrett's number on the phone and placed the phone on his ear. But it went to voicemail. "Hey, Garrett. Can you explain why a girl is saying she just moved in our apartment? It better not be one of your conquests. Call me as soon as you get this." He shut the phone and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Now, what?_

_I have no idea_…


	3. Sweet Coping

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Sweet Coping**

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Kate asked, taking a bite out of her pizza. She and Garrett came back to their apartment after the "switching" discussion. They were now currently watching movie and eating pizza in their living room.

"They're adults, they can handle it." Garrett mumbled indifferently, not taking his eyes off the T.V. Kate glanced at him, a bit irritated that he wasn't a bit more caring about this odd situation.

"I guess…" Kate murmured not fully convinced. Garret sighed and put him arm around her shoulder and pulled her to him, comfortingly.

"It'll be alright." Garrett tried to appease her. _Let's just hope they don't kill each other._

* * *

Bella wanted to at least be civilized with her new roommate. She knows it's not gonna be easy living with someone she didn't know so she wanted to at least be in good terms with him. _Though I seriously, have no idea how to do that. _

She tried convincing herself that this was necessary for both of them, as she pushed towards the couch where her _beloved (_note the sarcasm) roommate is currently reading a book. She stopped a few feet from him.

Edward felt the presence of his new annoying roommate. _Damn you, Garrett._ "What?" He asked arrogantly, without looking up. Bella had to bit back a snarl, as far as she was aware of she hadn't done anything to him so she absolutely didn't deserve to be treated like this.

_Why this arrogant jerk! _Bella smiled tightly. "Well, I just wanted to ask you if you want some dinner?"

Edward finally looked up and cocked one of his eyebrows. "Seriously?"

Bella nodded. _He's really making it hard for me to be nice. _"I was about to cook dinner but then I thought if you want-"

"No, thanks." Edward cut her off, looking back at his book.

Bella stood there staring at him, fuming. _Okay, Bella just walk away. _Her reasonable side tried to tell her. Bella took a deep breath and turned. But I guess inner princess just wanted to demand answers _so_ much as she felt insulted to be treated this way that Bella turned around and faced the git again. Her princess side was glad that she finally took a stand.

"What is your problem?!" Bella growled. "I'm trying to be nice here because as much as I, _we _deny it, we are going to live together for the rest of the school year!" Bella felt the familiar tightening of her throat and thought how tears always ruin the effectiveness of her anger. She pushed them down and turned her glare up a few notches.

Edward looked up and sighed, putting his book down. He leaned and rested his elbows on his knees. "Look, I don't like you." He said staring at Bella's reaction. She thought sarcastically, _No kidding, and here I thought you loved me._

Bella stood starring for a second before, to his surprise, she chuckled. "_You _don't like _me_? Then we're on the same page!" she yelled and threw her hands up mockingly.

Edward stared at her with dumbfounded. _She doesn't like me? But I thought…It doesn't matter. _He shook his head and replied arrogantly, "If that's the case, then leave me alone."

"Oh, I will. And _you _will also leave me alone." Bella retorted back. The princess inside her shook her head, _Really Isabella, dear. That's the best you can come up with?_

"I will. I'll even pretend you're not here." Edward said haughtily as he thought to himself, _How is this girl getting on my nerves so much?_

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

With that Bella turned around to the kitchen and Edward picked up his book. They stared at each other's direction and sneered.

_Stupid arrogant guy. _

_Annoying little pest._

Bella's inner princess just glared at both Bella and Edward, _You both are idiots that are acting like children._

* * *

**Here it is! Beta'd by GoldenKeeper2657 with love...**


	4. College Begins

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**College Begins**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _Edward turns over his bed to shut his alarm clock. He yawned and slowly got up. Edward sat up on his bed and rubbed the sleepiness of his eyes, he looked around the room still disoriented. _School. Breakfast._ He reminded himself to push himself to start the day.

He opened the door of his room and stepped outside, yawning once again. He walked down the hall, scratching his head. He skidded to a stop when he saw a brown- haired girl sleeping on the couch. _Oh, yeah. My new roommate. Yay!_ He thought sarcastically, before looking over the completed set of pillows and comforter._ But why's she sleeping here? _But then he decided to ignore as he passed by. _Whatever, not my business where she likes to sleep, as long as she doesn't talk to me._

But then he heard whimpering. He looked back at the girl, brows furrowing._ Was that her?_ He walked closer to her and yes, it was from her. _Oh, who cares? _He was about to turn and walk off, when she started to talk. "Mhhhmm…No…Why her?" She started whimpering again, clutching the comforter tightly with her fingers.

Edward was at lost on what to do. _Her dream sounds bad… Should I wake her? _Edward hesitantly reached out his hand and placed it on her shoulder. He shook it gently and said repeatedly, "Hey, wake up. Hey!"

Bella woke from dreamland as she felt someone shaking her lightly, saying something to her. She fluttered her eyelids as she slowly came to. She finally opened her and was greeted with the sight of an unfortunately familiar face few inches away from her. Her doe like eyes became wide when she recognized her roommate's face. She sat up in surprise but unfortunately, because of the movement, her forehead collided with his.

"Ahh!" They both held their foreheads, groaning in pain.

"What is wrong with you?!" Edward yelled at Bella, still holding his forehead, thinking to himself, _And here I was trying to help her._

"If you hadn't been too close this wouldn't have happened! Owww!" Bella ranted back angrily. _My poor forehead._

Edward stood up, pressing a hand on his forehead and made his way to the kitchen. _Ice. I need ice. Stupid, infuriating girl! _He opened the fridge and grabbed a cube of ice putting it on his forehead.

Bella followed suit and went to the fridge for an ice. She then proceeded to hold it on her forehead. They glowered at each other for a few minutes, waiting for the pain to subside.

When it did, Bella thought back her actions and found it a bit inappropriate. _He did wake me up. _Bella looked at him making coffee, blatantly ignoring her. She sighed and said, "Thanks for waking me up."

"Don't flatter yourself." He said in his signature conceited manner. She rolled her eyes. _Always the jack ass, aren't you Eddiekins? _

Bella proceeded to make her own coffee and went to the fridge, looking for something to eat. She found eggs which was the only thing left in there except for beer and water. _I better go grocery shopping. _

She turned to her roommate and asked, "Hey, roommate. You want breakfast?"

Edward took a sip of his coffee and replied, "No, thanks." He went to the cabinets and opened one, revealing a cereal box. "Got it."

_Whoa, is there a time he can't be an ass? _Bella shrugged. _Suit yourself. _Bella decided to cook scrambled eggs for breakfast. Edward ate his cereal and drank his coffee in silence while she cooked.

As she was plating her food, he stood up and placed his mug and bowl in the sink. Leaving it there, he walked to his room to get some clothes. _I can't get out only wearing a towel…again. _He then went to bathe.

Bella finished her food in a matter of seconds and was drinking water when he reappeared in fresh clothes. When he was about to walk off to his room, Bella noticed his used dishes in the sink.

"Hey! When are you planning on cleaning your dishes?" Bella called to him. Edward turned finding her standing at the sink, hands on hips and glaring at him fiercely.

Edward sighed, "I'm gonna wash that later." He turned and proceeded.

"You better do." Bella whispered firmly. She washed her dishes before getting the comforter and pillow to her room. He grabbed her stuff and went to bathe.

* * *

Bella walked to her room freshly bathe and fix her bag - memorizing the map, putting her MacBook in and checking her books. She was studying business and her first class is statistics. _I already know this stuff_. Her inner princess said haughtily.

She walked to the right building for her first class without trouble. Luckily, the professor wasn't there yet when she arrived. She sat peacefully in one of the chairs and opened her laptop just like everybody did. After a couple of minutes the professor came and the class began. Since she knew much about Statistics, she only listened when she had to. And before she knows it, the professor was ending the class. As she packed up her laptop, a light brown- haired girl with silver glasses that framed a pair of stunning sapphire eyes approached her. "Hello, I'm Angela. You're one of the new students, right?" The girl greeted her warmly, holding out her hand.

Bella looked at her tentatively. _What if… _Then she remembered no one knew who she was here. She then smiled at the girl widely. _Finally, somebody likes me…for me. It's a nice change of speed. _ "Hi, I'm Bella. It's nice to meet you Angela." Bella said with relief in her tone, shaking Angela's hand.

"And yes, I'm new here." She added, breaking off their handshake.

"I thought so. Well, in that case, why don't I show you around?" Angela offered. Even though Bella knew her way, she couldn't let this opportunity pass. _It's been awhile seen I had a friend._

"Sure! I would love that." Bella agreed vigorously. Thanking every deity that she knew for this opportunity.

"Okay, then. What's your next class?" Angela asked her as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Edward opened one of the glass double doors of the school café. He went to the counter and ordered a cappuccino and a croissant. He sat by the window as he waited for his order. He opened his MacBook and proceeded to visit his Facebook account. He had a paper to write but it could wait. _It's sad to think that this is the only way Alice and I can talk. _

Before his Facebook page loaded fully, a redheaded waitress came with his orders. Edward smiled, that was practically a grimace, when she winked at him. He shook his head and drank his cappuccino before looking up to his laptop.

The grimace turned into a full frown when saw _it._ _It _that made breathing hard and the aching start in his heart then made its way all across his body. _Alice_….caught in an embrace with a blond guy with the caption, _Me and my Jazzy 3_.

He scoffed and chuckled without humour. He looked away, eyes stinging and head starting to ache. _Why couldn't she see? _Edward buried his face into his hands and looked up to the picture once again. A resolution in mind. _If this is who you're happy with, then fine. But I won't stay around just to watch you with __him__. I think I deserve that. You're gonna hate me anyway when you find out._

* * *

**Hey! So as you have noticed I changed the title, again. Sorry for that, the previous title didn't seem right with me. Anyways, here it is. Thank you so much for sticking with me! LOVE YOU ALL! ****Beta'd by GoldenKeeper2567 with love and skill...**


	5. Argument Leads

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Argument Leads**

Bella was currently walking around with Angela to their next class when a girl with curly dark brown hair, suddenly approach them.

"Angela! Hey!" The girl smiled widely.

"Jess, hey!" Angela greeted the girl warmly. Then she remembered Bella standing beside her, "Oh, yeah. Um, Jess this is Bella. Bella, Jessica."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you." Bella smiled politely, shyly offering her hand.

"Yeah, you too." They shook hands, smiling at each other.

"Anyway, are you heading off for the east building? Cause that's where I'm going." Jess asked the two of them.

"Actually we were going there, philosophy class?" Angela replied politely. Jess nodded.

"Well, in that case, why don't we go together?" Bella suggested speaking for the first time. _If Angela's friends with her then I guess she's alright. _

"That would be great. Come on." Angela agreed sweetly.

They got into class before the time and waited for the professor, chatting animatedly. Bella was enjoying her new friends' company although Jess can be quite overbearing. _She's actually one of the girls we would have avoided before. _Inner princess speaking, she can be mean sometimes. But even Bella agrees with her.

Bella was lost in her thoughts when someone suddenly screamed.

"AHHH! EDWARD CULLEN!" Bella looked up to find that, that someone was actually _Jessica_.

_Isn't that the name of…_Bella turned and gasped when she sees Jessica running to the coming Edward Cullen. _It's him! Don't tell me-_

Bella's thoughts were cut off by yet another scream from Jessica. "Oh my God! Edward Cullen! You're here!" Jessica was in front of Edward, jumping up and down with one of those huge grins that make you wonder if it hurts to be on the face.

Edward closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose as he was being made deaf by a crazy girl. _Why? I already lend a hand and I'm still being punished. _They had met the first year he arrived in Dartmouth. He just finished unpacking when he decided to explore a little. He was strolling in front of a large fountain when two girls walked his way. Next thing he knew, the one with light brown hair dropped her things and he was helping her picked it up. Once they were done with 'thanks' and 'no problem' Edward headed to continue his exploring.

That is when a hand stopped him. He turned in surprise to find that it was the companion of the girl he helped. She was smiling and fluttering her eyelashes creepily. He felt uneasy even back then, he should have known it will lead to _this_.

"Yes. I am in this class. So could you _please_ calm down." Jessica finally stopped jumping but was still grinning from ear to ear. "Take a deep breath and calm down." Edward continued, checking for any more signs of craziness.

Jess did what was told and looked at him expectedly.

"Okay. I'm going to my seat and I do not want to be bothered. Do you understand?" Edward said slowly but firmly. _Does she know she's like a lost puppy? Pitiful…and me too._

"Uh huh." Jessica nodded dumbly, eyes glazed over.

"I repeat, I'm going to take a seat and you are not to follow. Alright? Is that clear?" Edward continued speaking slowly. Jessica nodded again.

Edward nod once at her and cautiously walked around her, careful not to elicit any violent reactions. He continued walking towards his chosen seat and sat down. Jessica's eyes followed him in a dreamlike state.

"I think you should sit down now." Edward instructed her.

"Oh, okay." Jessica giggled flirtatiously, heading towards her sit and sitting down beside Angela. Then she noticed everyone gawking at her, "Watcha' looking at?!" she yelled then winked at Edward. Edward looked away and shuddered.

Bella looked at Angela incredulous. Angela made a face and shrugged awkwardly explaining, "Well…yeah….Jess kinda has an obsession….with….yeah." She forced out a chuckle.

Bella nodded unsurely. _Okaaay?_

Then she noticed some girls staring at Edward and fixing their clothes, also trying to catch his attention. Bella grimaced. _Seriously? What did they see in him? Are they blind or something?_

* * *

Bella was walking from her last class, exhausted from her first day. She and Angela parted when their next class didn't match. But they exchanged numbers before parting ways. And now, she was currently rejoicing that the day has ended. _One word to sum up my day? Crazy!_ Bella sighed then smiled warmly, _though I admit it was…fun. _Bella squealed happily, _and_ _I have a friend! A genuine friend!_

Bella walked through the door of her apartment and of course the roommate was here, watching T.V. And as a spoken rule, they ignored each other. Bella went to her room, carefully dropped her bag on the bed, thinking of the laptop. She went to her closet, grab her pajamas and went to the bathroom carrying her toiletries. She knew she couldn't leave her stuff in the bathroom since she was living with a guy, _a jerk of a guy. _

She went in and turned on the shower. Shower time was actually thinking time for Bella. After washing every part of her body, she just stands there and feels the rush of the water on her skin. It always soothed her and relaxed her tense muscles, making it a perfect time for thinking.

_Alec. I miss you and Grandpa. _She sighed, _I wish you were here. _

And involuntarily, she thought about _him. Them._ As much as she avoids thinking about them her mind always conjures the image of them. She closed her eyes as she allowed the memory to fill her mind.

Bella felt the too familiar tightening of her chest as her tears dripped down her face, mingling with the water. That's why she likes showers. Somehow, in its own way, it conceals the pain and its effect.

She remained there until she turned off the shower. She started to take deep breaths to even out her breathing and reduce the heaviness of her chest. Finally she sniffed and wiped her nose. She wiped her tears off, telling herself to be strong.

She wrapped herself in a towel and dried her body. After her body, she tied the towel to her hair to keep the droplets of water from falling. She put on her underwear and a red tank top with pink pajama pants.

She caught her reflection in the mirror and stared at it intently. Trying to decipher herself_. _Bella sighed and pursed her lips. _I need to stop this. This isn't helping. This is not why I'm here. _

With that she put on a brave face that she shows everyone and nodded once. Alec had told her once before that the most wonderful thing about her was her optimism. And that's exactly what she needs.

_I need to love myself more._

* * *

Edward watched his roommate go to the bathroom from where he was currently lounging. He had one class with her, _thank God for that. _

He noticed her after the whole "Jess Craze" when he watched Jessica sit on her chair, _out of paranoia._ She was seating next to a mousy girl with glasses and light brown hair. _I think Angela was her name. Yeah, that's right. The minister's daughter. _But the roommate didn't notice him, _or she pretended she didn't. Well, whatever._

Edward resumed watching the T.V. there was a baseball game showing when his phone lighted up, signalling a text. _Alice._ She's been texting him for the past two hours since school ended. Though it was his fault she's been texting him. Since he saw _that_ picture, he decided to ignore Alice from now on.

_Well, she already has a boyfriend – I already hate him – so what does she need me for? I _am_ just the _– cue the sigh – _best friend. _

Edward brings his phone in front of his face and says, _"_You don't need me then I don't need you." Then switching it off.

_Liar!_

Inner voice speaking. He can be annoying sometimes.

_That's just because I'm right. And you hate it. _

_Go away. Don't talk to me._

_I'm so right. And I can't go away, I'm you, you're me._

_Could you just _please _go away._

_Whatever._ And he finally shuts up.

_Great. I'm talking to myself. What's next, me talking to inanimate things?_

_Well, you did talk to your phone. _Aaaand he's back again.

_Seriously! What part of "go away" did you not understand?! _

_Fine. Fine. Geez, touchy much. _And he's off hopefully, forever in Edward's case.

Edward threw his phone on the coffee table and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes intending to nap, not noticing Bella stepping out from the bathroom. When suddenly a loud shout disturbed his nap, well…he was getting there.

"Hey! Why didn't you wash your dishes?!" Bella was about to head to her room after her shower when she noticed unclean dishes on the sink. The same dishes her roommate used in breakfast. She went in front of Edward and yelled at him.

Edward startled, sat up abruptly to find his roommate standing in front of him scowling. "What?!" Edward exclaimed. _What is wrong with this girl? Why can't she just leave me alone?!_

"The dishes! I told you to wash it but you didn't!" Bella countered, wondering if there's something wrong with his head. _It's such a simple instruction! Is he daft?_

_Dishes? _Edward asked himself, trying to recall. _What dishes? _Then a memory came across his mind.

"_Hey! When are you planning on cleaning your dishes?" Bella called after him. _

_Edward turns and replies, "I'm gonna wash that later."_

Oh.

Edward looked away and pursed his lips. Not liking that his roommate was right.

"I told you I was gonna wash it later." He said looking up, trying to defend himself. Though even he knows, it was hopeless.

Bella place her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow. "Well? Don't you think it's later now?" She says bitchily. _Really? That's your excuse?_

"So it slipped out of my mind! Big deal!" Edward countered back, not backing down.

_She has a point you know. It is later now. _

_Really? You're here again._

_How many times do I have to tell you, I'm you!_

_Ugh. Just go-_

"I don't care if it slipped out of your mind! What I do care is you washing it like you told me this morning." Bella's ranting interrupting his thoughts.

"Fine! I will. Just shut up!" Edward responds angrily. _Ugh. Just my luck. An annoying inner voice _- HEY! – _and a nagging roommate! I really hate you, Garrett!_

"Do it. NOW!" Bella yells to make him do it. "And I'll be watching." She added threateningly.

Edward huffs and stands up, heading towards the kitchen with Bella following him. He picks up the dishwashing liquid and squirting a little bit on the sponge, he gets the bowl he used to eat his cereal before and started washing it.

_Stupid annoying girl. Why can't you just go back where you came from? UGH! _

Bella watched her roommate wash the forgotten dishes while muttering something under his breath. _No doubt they're insults. _

Inner princess surfaced. _Hmmp! And he had the nerve to insult us. He's the own who doesn't know how to be clean! Boys! _

Bella continues watching until he places the clean mug and bowl to the dishwasher. "See roomie, that wasn't so bad." She tells him sweetly. Too sweetly.

Edward dried his hand with a hand towel and turns glaring at her. "Happy now?"

Bella chuckles, "Oh, I am."

Edward scowls and walks around her. Bella follows him with her eyes and sighs happily. _Hi- five_ _to me!_

That is when she remembered she was clad in just a towel. Bella squeaked and practically ran to her room, blushing from head to toe.

_This stuff always has to happen to ME. Arg!_


	6. Need Food

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Need Food**

"Hey, thanks for coming with me." Bella called, running to meet Kate in front of their apartment building.

Kate turned around as she skidded to a stop beside her and replied, "No problem, I was also thinking of going grocery shopping anyway. I mean I don't know if it's a guy thing but Garrett's hungry like all the time!"

Bella giggled, her eyes sparkling in amusement and Kate noticed. "You know, I've never really seen you laugh before." She muttered, cocking her head to the side. Bella froze, her laughter dying.

"No! It's just…you look beautiful when you laugh." Kate reassured Bella when she saw Bella frown. "You should…do it more often." She nodded approvingly.

Bella smiled weakly in response.

"Umm...should we get going?!" Kate said excitedly, breaking the tension.

"Uh….Yeah. Sure!" Bella shook her head slightly and grinned as they walked to Kate's car. The nearest supermarket was fifteen minutes off campus.

"I really have no idea how they survived before we came." Kate laughed as she and Bella talked about Edward and Garrett's fridge. _Well, Garrett's former fridge now. _She thought warmly, thinking of her man.

Bella looked at Kate when she suddenly quieted, to find a tender look on her face. Bella smiled and looked away, letting Kate have her moment. _Probably thinking of Garrett, Kate's so lucky. To have a love like that…_

She sighed wistfully. _If only it was the same for…everyone._

She closed her eyes and thought of random things including her going grocery shopping. She planned to go yesterday when she got sick of having cereal or, if lucky, eggs for breakfast _and_ dinner for the last three days. Luckily, there was a café in the campus for her lunch and snack or she would have gone _crazy_. Which inner princess already did. _Hey! Don't blame me! Eggs and cereal? Torture!_

Bella shook her head at princess. She lived with her for years so she's kinda used to her. And she is mostly right and has always been the brave side Bella doesn't usually show. Bella was lost in her thoughts when Kate broke the comfortable silence.

"Sooo…..how's Edward?" She started trying to sound indifferent….but failing. Bella cocked an eyebrow at her in confusion. _Huh? What about that Edward? _

Kate looked at her and back to road, incredulous. "Oh, come on! Are you seriously telling me there's nothing going on?!"

Bella gaped at her before the thought established in her head. Her response?

"NO!" She all but screamed, looking disgusted. "I can't believe…I mean…..You really thought…Oh my God, Kate! No! Absolutely, not!" she exclaimed, waving her hands around.

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, calm down." Kate laughed at her antics. "I'm sorry, it's just…he's a guy, you're a girl. It won't be a surprise if something did happen." She sobered a little bit.

"No. Just, no." She looked at Kate dead in the eye, willing her to believe.

Kate shook her head at Bella in amusement. But she couldn't help but ask, "So if that's not the case, then what's your deal?"

Bella snorted with inner princess disapproving the unladylike gesture and looked sideways at Kate. "The truth?"

Kate shot her a 'duh' look. Bella shrugs and admits matter-of-factly, "We hate each other."

Kate turned her head abnormally fast with a surprise look on her face, "What? Really? Why?"

Bella pursed her lips, thoughtful. "I don't really know why. It just happened." She shrugged indifferently.

"It just happened." Kate repeated, amused and skeptical at the same time.

"Yep." Bella nodded, popping the 'p'. Then she squint her eyes and thought for a minute. "I mean, all of a sudden he hates me…and I hate him." She grimaced at Kate.

Kate nodded slowly. Then a thought hit her, "You know, there is a saying…that the more you hate the more you love. Maybe that's you and Edward." She said teasingly, smiling mischievously at Bella.

Bella looked unbelievably scandalized. Kate giggled wickedly.

* * *

Bella was standing in front of dozens of different chocolates, happily choosing her favourites. _Hmmm. So what will it be?_

_Of course a big pack of M&M's…or two. _She chuckled excitedly.

_And of course, I would never forget Toblerone! _She reached upwards to a 200g Toblerone. Then after a thought she reached up for another one. After putting it all in the cart, she proceeded to the other aisles when she saw a table of different kinds of Ferrero in the middle of the hallway. She left her cart to the side where she's sure it won't bother anyone, and went to the Ferreros. _Should I buy one?_ _Nah._

She was about to get to her cart when she remembered….._Oh yeah!_

* * *

Bella sat on the couch writing on a stationary, Friday night, when Edward appeared from his room. He, of course, ignored her and went to the kitchen to eat. Which is wishful thinking, really. And there it is, the slamming of doors and mutters of profanities. The effect of an empty fridge.

Bella muffled her giggle on her hand. Edward reappeared on the living room with a sour look on his face. Poor baby…

Bella smiled at Edward cheerfully which deepened the frown on her roommate's face. He was about to walk off so…

"Hey, roomie! Wait a minute!" Edward sighed and turned toward her, eyebrow raised arrogantly.

"I'm going to the supermarket tomorrow…any requests?" Bella smiled at him expectantly.

Edward stared at her with a bored expression before walking off but then he stopped. Bella stared at his form with a quirked eyebrow. He seemed to be taking a deep breath from the way his shoulders were moving.

_Was it really that hard for him to ask? _Bella scoffed internally, inner princess rolling her eyes.

And then finally the git turned. Bella smiled at him expectantly and extra sweet. "Yes?"

He glared at her once before glancing away. He pursed his lips and stuttered out, "I…I need a box of Ferrero Rocher…and um…I like cookies and cream ice cream." And he finally looked at Bella, kind of sheepish.

Then he suddenly blurt out before Bella could answer, "Not that I'm asking you! I—" He shook his head while Bella stared, getting a whiplash from his mood swings. "You know what, never mind." And with that he stalked off.

_Is he bipolar?_ Bella asked herself, genuinely curious. But then she recalled his request. _At least he managed to ask, right? _Bella shrugged. _Whatever_. She bent down and wrote the new required things.

* * *

Bella went over to the table and picked up a box of Ferrero, made sure it was Rocher and put it in the cart. She then pushed the cart to the frozen foods. She strolled down to her beloved chocolate ice cream, picked it up and into the cart. Then she looked for cookies and cream, _no need to pick up a fight even it's his fault._ After that she went to the dairy section and grabbed two cartons of milk and butter. She went on to find Kate and pay.

Kate was pushing her cart down the halls of the supermarket looking for Bella when she came across a magazine stand. She noticed a familiar face on the cover of Time magazine. She was about to reached for it when a voice called to her.

"Kate!"

She turned and saw Bella heading towards her. She smiled widely at her friend, "You done?"

Bella nodded. "You?"

"Yeah." Kate replied.

"C'mon, let's go pay." Bella nodded towards the cashiers.

"Yeah….sure." Kate looked back at the magazine when it hit her. She turned to Bella who was about to go to one of the counters, "Hey Bella!"

Bella turned towards her expectantly. "Yes?"

Kate picked up the magazine and presented it to Bella. "Isn't this your brother?"

_Alec. _Bella looked at the magazine awkwardly, then at Kate. "Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Well, nothing really. It's just weird that your brother is in the cover of Time magazine and you're here talking to me!" Kate said excitedly.

Bella chuckled at her, blushing. "Silly. C'mon!"

"Okay." But before she followed Bella, she took one look at the magazine and placed it in her cart. _I_ _wouldn't mind reading it. Bella sure has one hell of a yummy brother._

After paying, they went home and Bella didn't even notice Kate took the magazine with her.


	7. So Mean

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**So Mean!**

Edward sat, staring at the computer screen where an email was sent to him from Alice. Since her texts and calls haven't been answered she has gone to emailing him, endlessly. Knowing Alice, Edward was surprised she handled that.

_Edward,_

_I have asked you this a hundred times. Why won't you answer my calls and texts. What is wrong with you?! Is it something I did? Because I can't remember anything that I did to you. I mean, I'm here and you're there, obviously. We only communicate through phone and email. So why won't you answer back? I am going to have a play next Saturday. If you don't come, then I will personally consider that I no longer have a best friend. _

_Alice_

Edward sighs, getting up from his desk. Falling back into bed, he stared at the ceiling weighing his options.

_I don't want to lose Alice. Even being the best friend means something if I can't be her boyfriend._

_But I don't want to hurt anymore. Is she really worth all the hurt I go through seeing her with someone else?_

Edward sighs and turns to his side. _What to do? If I go to her play, I might see them together. _He scoffed softly. _Even thinking about it brings back the gripping hand that is known as hurt and jealousy. _He closes his eyes to stop the stinging that Alice unintentionally caused.

But the thing is it's always just like that. He feels it stinging, getting ready for the tears. But they never come. Never. He always did question why.

But no matter the answer, the fact was still there. That it doesn't make it better.

_Heavy and achingly tight hearted and yet there's no outlet… It's like God's trying to punish you._

By the even he admits that that was a new level of being his melodramatic self. He banged his head on the pillow, face first.

Edward lifted his head, partly because of suffocation, but mostly he mumbled what everybody needs for comfort. "I need food."

* * *

Bella was in front of her apartment door, trying to balance the two grocery bags in her arms so she could open the door. Being her unusually clumsy self it was easier said than done. _Ugh_!

After a few minutes Bella had the position to open the door, hopefully. _I have to reach the doorknob fast before my post breaks. Okay, one…two…three!_

She turned the knob and opened the door successfully before one bag fell from her arms. Bella sighed triumphantly. _Whew_! _Finally!_

She picked up and fixed the fallen bag before carrying the pair inside. She dropped it to the kitchen counter before taking the contents out. She finished putting the sugar in jar when she noticed the box of Ferrero. She took it, debating if she should give it to him or just leave it there.

_I think I deserve at least a thank you. _Bella nodded determinedly and bit selfishly. She stride through the hall and stopped in front of his door. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock. She knocked three times and waited….but no answer. She knocked several times but still no answer.

_Maybe he's not here. Hmmm. _Bella, being the curious girl that she is, opened her roommate's door. She opened it slightly, just enough to pop her head in. She looked around, taking it in. _Well, what do you know? His room can rival mine. _She pushed the door wider and saw Edward lying on his stomach on his bed, shirtless.

_Well, hello sexy back! _She stood there admiring the view - I mean, who wouldn't?! It's not everyday she sees an incredibly good body of an equally good -looking man.

Well, that is when she remembered exactly who she was checking out. She mentally slapped herself. _Get a hold of yourself, you stupid girl! That's the egomaniac who annoys you to no end!_

"Yeah." Bella whispered and nodded to herself. But then her eyes went back to her roommate's back. Bella sighed longingly. _Why does this guy have to be such a jerk? And I have always been a sucker for green eyes. Even his name doesn't agree with his personality. Tsk. Such a waste._

Then she remembered the box of chocolate she was holding. _Maybe I should just put it on his desk._ She went in and softly closed the door. She tiptoed - quite exaggeratingly – to his desk with an open laptop and slowly placed the box.

She was about to turn to go out when a framed picture caught her eye. It was partially hidden behind the laptop. Bella reached around the laptop carefully and grasped the picture, bringing it to her. _Hmm._

It was a picture of Edward and a petite girl with inky black hair, cropped short and spiky. She had a bouquet of roses in her arms while Edward has one of his arms thrown casually over her shoulders. Well, casually at first but as Bella studied the picture she knows this girl was a _someone _in her roommate's life.

_She has a pretty smile…and I love the dre—_

_._

_._

"What the hell?!"

Bella did a 180 so fast she had to catch herself by the desk chair. Edward was sitting up on his bed, eyes bugged out.

Edward scrambled up out of bed hurriedly and Bella caught a look of his chest. _His bare muscular, completed with a six pack, chest. Damn._

Bella completely lost her train of thoughts. "Uhhh…."

Edward noticed her staring at his chest and look down, remembering he was shirtless. "Shit!"

He frantically searched for something to cover up with it but settled to grabbing the comforter and held it up to his chest.

"You!" Edward pointed an accusing finger at Bella, "You're a pervert, aren't you?! I knew it!"

Bella snapped back to reality the moment he said 'pervert'. She stared incredulously at him. _How dare he accuse me! As if!_

"Me? A pervert? As if!" Bella scoffed.

Edward rolled his eyes, "What else are you doing here other than to ogle at me! You girls are all the same!"

"And why would I ogle?! Sorry to break your bubble – actually, I'm _so _not sorry – but you're not the prettiest thing out there!" Bella mocked, crossing her arms.

_You know you're not being entirely truthful._

_Princess, not now!_

When Edward noticed Bella was holding something, he squinted to see it clearer and his eyes widen in recognition.

"What are you doing with that picture?!" Enraged that's what he was at that moment. _Who is she to snoop around my room and she's even holding that picture!_

_What? _Bella looked down to see that she was holding the picture frame she was looking at before. "Oh!"

"Oh?! That's what you're gonna say, oh?! You barged into my room and had the nerve to poke around and you say, oh?! Give me that picture! You're not even worthy enough to see this!" Edward gestured angrily for the picture.

Bella have never felt so insulted in her life and flushed in humiliation. Her eyes were beginning to cloud of tears. "I wasn't snooping around! I—"

"JUST GIVE IT TO ME!" Edward yelled, one hand still holding the comforter lamely to his chest and the other reaching for the picture.

"HERE!" Bella thrust the picture in Edward's outreached hand. "You're such a despicable person!"

Bella's chest was heaving in anger mixed with humiliation. A lone tear fell down to her left cheek. She wiped it angrily.

"Why do you have to be so mean all the time! I was just trying to be ni—"

"Please, I don't need to hear all that bull!" Edward yelled scornfully. "Get out!"

"I hate you." With that venomously said she ran out and went straight to her room. Jumping into bed and sobbing on her pillow. And after a few more blubbering, Bella fell into the comfort of a dreamless sleep.

Edward stood breathing heavily from the shouting contest and holding the picture, the comforter dropped carelessly to the floor. He ran a hand through his hair, grimacing. _Fuck!_

He looked around his room, lost as to what to do next. _I have never yelled so much in my life…and at a girl!_ _An irritating girl, nonetheless._

He sighed and looked at the picture he was holding. _This was one of the happy days of Alice and I shared before…..we got separated in college and she had a boyfriend._

He moved towards his desk to place it back. And when he did, he noticed the box of Ferrero sitting beside his laptop. He stared at it for a few seconds and looked away from the mocking chocolates, knowing he messed up, hugely.

He sighed and rubbed his face tiredly with one hand. _I need a drink._

He went out, after putting on a shirt and grabbing his wallet. He stopped outside his doorway and looked at Bella's closed door.

_Nothing I can do about it now. _

He shook his head and continued to the kitchen. _I know I still have a few beers left. _

But when he got there, the sight made him feel ten times worse. There sitting on the counter top was two ice cream containers.

_Cookies and Cream._

* * *

Bella roused from her unexpected sleep feeling like a ton of weight was on her. She rolled over heavily on her back, blinking the sleepiness away. Bella rubbed her hands on her face, feeling the dried tears. She slowly sat up, groaning. She turned to her alarm clock on the bedside table and saw it was 4:15 in the afternoon. She was asleep for 2 hours.

Then memories came to her. _Ugh. Right. _

Bella buried her face in her hands, remembering the fight. _I can't believe how much a person can be so vile and loathsome. And I had to be the one to put u— NO. No thinking about it. No hating. Not good to do that, Princess. Just…relax. Yeah, that's what I need. I need to relax. But the question is how? _

She raised her head and stared at her window for a while. And as if there's something she needed to see, she stood up and walked towards it. She looked and smiled brightly.

She saw some students lounging on the green grass, some even brought blankets to lay on. And she knew that's what she needed, with the refreshing greenery and the ideal time of the day, it was the perfect relaxation.

Bella stepped towards the grass area, picked a spot where she can have peace and solitude and put down her things consisting of a purple blanket with tiny black flowers on them, her phone - just in case her well missed brother calls – and her Ipod with earphones. She also brought a small red pillow.

She lifted up her blanket and carefully sat it on the ground. She had picked a spot next to a tree. It has never failed to calm her to this day.

She set down the pillow and settled down on it. She took her Ipod and stuck the earphones in, playing Ghost by Fefe Dobson.

She held her phone in one hand so she can feel if someone's calling. She laid there, eyes closed, enjoying the fresh breeze from the trees and losing herself to the music.

.

.

.

.

Bella laid there for quite some time when she felt a presence beside her. Her brows furrowed a little in confusion before she slowly opened her eyes. _Crystal blue._

"Ah!" Bella suddenly sat upright, startled. She took her earphones off, wide- eyed.

There sitting a few inches away from her was blond guy who was smiling at her creepily. Like psychopath creepy.

Bella moved away discreetly, watching the guy intently. He was blond with crystal blue eyes and a baby face. Bella usually adores guy with baby faces but not this one. _Uh, uh. Not at all, I will not adore a psycho who stares at me creepily. _

They stared at each other for a while before Bella decided to break the very uncomfortable silence. She tried to even her voice so she won't stutter.

"Uh, do…you", she cleared her throat, "need something?"

And he finally snapped out of some trance he was in. "Oh….yeah. Hi! I'm Mike. Mike Newton!" He held out his hand.

"Hello." Bella awkwardly took his hand and shook it. She was about to pull her hand out when 'Mike' gripped it tighter and added his other hand to hold hers.

Bella pursed her lips and stared at their joined hands apprehensively. She raised her eyebrows and asked, "Um, can I…help you?" _So you can let go of my hand now, before I have to scream bloody murder._

"No, not really." Mike replied, appearing to be shy.

Bella nodded at him once. "Um, could you…." She gestured to their still joined hands.

Mike looked at their hands as if he didn't know he was holding her hand all this time. This to her was even creepier than before.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, letting go. "Sorry."

Bella tried to smile convincingly but failed completely. "So…." Bella motioned her hands toward him, hoping he would catch on.

"Oh, right. Right." He nodded, thankfully catching on what Bella was asking. "Well, nothing really. I just…..well, I saw you here and I guess….I wanted to meet you." He shrugged, smile never leaving his face.

Bella blushed and nodded tentatively. "Okay?"

"Well, since I'm already here." He laughed. Bella just giggled nervously. "We should get to know each other." He nodded surely to himself.

"Oh. Uh…." Bella looked away nervously. Then her phone rang. Bella looked at it as if it was the first edition of Jane Eyre.

"I'm sorry, I got to take this." She stood up, gathering her things when Mike grabbed her wrist and brought her down. Bella looked at him, shocked and a little scared.

"Wait! Can I get your number? Or you can just tell me where you live." Mike said desperately, with a crazy look on his eyes.

"Umm, I'm sorry. I really need to take this call." Bella answered, taking her things as fast as she can and running away from Mike.

"Wait! Do you think we can go out?!" Bella heard Mike yell to her. She looked back behind her and saw Mike standing at the same spot he was before.

_I wanted friends, not stalkers!_

* * *

"Hey, man!" Garrett greeted Edward as he sat down beside him. Edward was currently sitting at a bar stool, drinking beer. He found out he didn't have a stock of beer at the apartment so he thought of inviting Garrett for a drink.

Garrett motioned the bartender for a bottle of beer before turning to Edward. "So, what brought this on?"

Edward looked at him then looked away, shaking his head. Garrett stared at him for a while before deciding to drop it.

"Alright, no talking." The bartender appeared with his beer and Garrett took a swig of it.

"What do you do when you and Kate get into an argument?" Garrett snapped his head towards Edward, a bit surprised. Edward looked at him expectantly.

"Uh, what brought this on?" Garrett asked.

Edward sighed, "Never mind."

"No, seriously. What brought this on? You and Alice got into a fight?" Garrett had met Alice last year when she came to visit Edward.

Edward shook his head, staring straight ahead. He had that unfathomable expression on his face. So, Garrett automatically thought of Alice.

"Then what's wrong with you?" Garrett asked again. He tried to guess when Edward didn't answer, when a thought hit him. _I mean, it's possible._

Garrett eyed Edward, smiling slightly in amusement. "It's about Bella, isn't it?"

Edward regarded him with an exasperated look on his face before looking away. Garrett laughed boisterously.

"It is Bella! Ha! So what did you do?" Garrett chuckled.

Edward scowled at him and spoke for the first time that moment. "Why do you suddenly think that I did something?!"

"Okay. Then tell me who did." Garrett pressed amusedly.

"She did! She came into my room while I was sleeping!" Edward accused.

"Then what happened?" Garrett cocked his brow.

"I may have….Okay, I did yell at her. But it was her fault! If she didn't come then none of that would have happened!" Edward explained heatedly.

Garrett faced forward, fiddling with his beer. "Alright, let's say it was her fault. Then why are you so bothered?" He turned to Edward in question.

Edward sighed, knowing why. _Ugh! Why does that annoying girl have to try and be nice. My life would be easier if I hated her._

"I asked her to buy me a box of Ferrero." He told Garrett. Garrett looked at him as if to say, "So?"

"I didn't really expect her to buy it! We're not really in good terms. Actually, scratch that…We hate each other."

Garrett smiled at him mockingly, "And she bought it….for you?"

Edward nodded mutely.

"And you feel guilty for snapping at her when ALL she wanted to do was to be nice." Garrett mocked making Edward groan and drop his head to the bar.

Garrett laughed at him. "You know...all you need to do is to make up to her. Do her favours and all those kind of shit."

Edward looked at him, keeping his head against the bar. "I don't know how." He said it so idioticly pitiful that Garrett laughed again. Edward groaned and started softly banging his head on the bar. Life just sucks.


	8. Be Kinder

_Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM_

**Be Kinder**

Bella opened the door to her apartment and getting in hastily. She leaned on the closed door, breathing heavily. Then Bella looked at her phone, she groaned. Alec had stopped calling her. She moved away from the door and towards the couch.

_I'll just call him later. He did save my life from a psychopath or maybe…Stalker Mike. _She smiled, amused from her lame joke.

She deposited her things on the coffee table before plopping down heavily. _What just happened? _She closed her eyes and shook her head. She stared at the television for a minute before standing up and heading to the kitchen.

Bella stopped short when she got there and groaned quietly _Shit. I forgot to put the all groceries in. Ugh! _

She looked down at the stuff and decided to put the ice creams first. And then she proceeded to place in the others.

Once she was done, she grabbed the pitcher of water and poured a glass. She drank it quickly and poured another and another. After her third glass her thirst was quenched.

She went back to the couch when a thought came to her. _What if he comes in and I'm here. I don't think I'm ready to face him yet. _She thought a about it for a while before deciding it was for the best.

She stood up, taking her things and went to her room. She folded her blanket neatly before placing it in the dresser. She placed her phone and Ipod on her desk and sat on the chair. She brought her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

She rested her chin on top of her arms and went to thinking mode. She thought back of how she and Edward fought and reviewed her actions. She liked to do that when she wasn't sure of her decisions. _Am I really the one who started it? _ Bella came to a decision that would help her immensely_ I need Alec._

She picked up her phone and dialled her brother's number. _I'm sure Alec can help me, he always does._

She pressed her phone to her ear and waited for Alec to pick up. He immediately answered at the second ring.

"Bella, why didn't you pick up?" His immediate answer was before she could get a word out.

Bella was instantly soothed by her twin's deep and ever calm voice. It had been a long time since they've talked to each other. Bella felt her chest constricting.

"Hi, Alec." Bella sighed longingly at the thought of seeing her brother.

"Hello, Bella. Long time, no talk." He answered coolly but Bella heard the affectionate tone in it. Alec has always been more reserved than her and he never let his emotions show. But it doesn't mean he didn't care.

"Yeah, I know." Bella agreed. "I miss you so much."

"I know, it's quite different not to have you here." He replied with the same cool tone of his. Bella decoded the meaning of his words. _I miss you too._

"You're smiling, aren't you?" Knowing full well he is. Maybe it was the infamous twin connection but Bella is always attuned with her brother and vice versa.

Bella heard him scoffed softly before saying, "Maybe. Anyway, how are you coping there?"

She smiled sadly, "I'm good…Dartmouth is great." She scoffed herself mentally as she thought, _The college is great, my roommate isn't. Pain in the ass he is._

"Then why do I feel as if it's not? Bella, tell me the truth this instant." Alec demanded in his normal indifferent tone, now hinted with anxiousness.

Bella sighed. _No fooling Alec. Or myself for that matter. _Then she remembered, "Oh! Alec! I made friends!"

"Really?" Alec's eyebrows probably lifted above his expressionless green eyes, just a hint of surprise shown.

"Yep! And I know they're true!" Bella informed excitedly. Then she sobered and took a more serious tone, "That's why it's not so bad here, Alec."

"I'm happy for you." Alec told her, lovingly. Alec was quite famous for his cold exterior, what with his eyes and tone but when it comes to his sister. Well….there was always an exemption.

Then he remembered a vital detail about his sister's living conditions in America. "Isabella?"

"Yes?" _I wonder what I did wrong, he never uses my full name unless there's something important going on with him. _She thought, hearing her complete name being uttered.

"Is it true that…..you are living with a boy?"

Bella froze. _How did he know that?! _The she mentally slapped her forehead, _It's Alec, stupid. Of course, he knows._

Bella swallowed the lump on her throat before answering, "Uh, what do you mean?"

"How about an Edward Cullen? Does that ring a bell?" Bella shivered slightly from Alec's cold tone.

Bella sighed, defeated. _There's really know use to denying it anymore. _

"Yes. Yes, I am living with a bloke." _An obnoxiously rude bloke to be exact, really._

"And why is that?" _As if you don't already know, Alec. You always know the slightest details._

"Okay, long story short. You know Kate?" She asked while trying to arrange her shortened story.

"Yes, I think so…Mom knows her family right? Wait….isn't she supposed to be your roommate?" Alec asked slightly angrily, his cool tone back.

"Alright, calm down. I'm getting there. Anyway, so as you know Kate was supposed to be my roommate. Well, let's just say that I did Kate a favour and switched rooms with her boyfriend. And now I'm here!"

Alec was silent for a while. Bella was starting to get fidgety because of the tension his silence was creating.

"Bella, why did you agree?!" Alec exclaimed, his full anger showing at the stupidity of the idea.

"Kate helped me to get where I am now. It was just a small favour." Bella reasoned, trying to sound convincing, though she was flinching at his anger.

"Bella, I understand your reason but….living with a guy?! Sweetheart, can you handle it?" Bella smiled at her brother's worried tone.

"Alec, thank you and I love you for worrying but I'm fine. Don't worry, I'm a big girl now. You baby me too much." She accused teasingly.

Alec sighed. "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Bella replied cheerfully. "And Alec, that's why I came here right? I want to prove that I can be independent."

"You don't have to prove anything, sweetheart. You're fine the way you are."

_But sometimes it's not enough._ She thought to herself sadly before replying determinedly, "I need this Alec, let me explore a little. Alone."

"Alright, but I'll be watching. Once I find out you're not okay, I'm sending you back."

Bella nodded even though her brother can't see her. "Don't worry, nothing will happen. Thank you so much!"

"Yeah, I know you love me so much." Bella giggled on the phone.

"But don't think you're off the hook yet. You need to tell me about your roommate." Bella stiffened at his words.

"Oh."

"What do you mean, 'Oh'? I thought you were okay!"

"Yeah, I am." _Should I tell him? _She thought for a second. _Yeah, I should. _She nodded to herself. _After all, he's always been there._

"We got into a fight."

Alec butted in before she could complete her statement. "A fight? What the hell happened?"

"Just hear me out first." Bella waited for an agreement before taking the silence as a go signal. Bella had already thought about consulting her brother so….here it goes.

"Alec…..what would you feel if someone randomly barged into your room without permission?" She asked tentatively.

"I would get mad, of course. I mean, who does they think they are to just enter my room." Alec was suspicious of what happened but decided to hear his sister first.

Bella felt terrible. _Of course, that must have how Edward felt. Ugh, I hate myself. Even I would be mad if someone went to my room without consent. _Bella hung her head. _Why did I have to be so nosey?_

"Oh, okay." She mumbled.

"Why, what did he do?" Alec said, trying not to sound accusingly.

"Nothing! It was….actually, my fault." Bella sighed sadly.

"Your fault? Tell me, what did you do?" He asked curiously. It wasn't like Bella to start fights.

"I….I went to his room….without permission." She ducked her head on her arms in shame.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was going to give him something and…..I just went in….while he was sleeping."

Alec chuckled, "Bella….you don't do that."

"I know, I know! That's why I'm going to apologize." Bella nodded to herself. _Yes, I will. But how do I apologize to a prick?_

"And how are you going to do that?" Alec asked, almost teasingly, as if he knew her thoughts

"I don't….know. But I will." She told him firmly. She searched her mind for some kind of idea.

Then Bella had it. "Actually, I think I know how." Bella smiled widely at her plan.

"What do you have in mind?" Alec smiled, hearing his sister's excitement. His cool exterior finally gone, at least for the moment.

"When will my baking tools get here?" Bella asked, almost bouncing on her seat in excitement.

"Uh, I don't know. You want me to check?"

"Yes, if you don't mind. I'd like to get it this evening. Oh, and can you tell them to bring it directly here."

"Ok, wait for a while." Hours from where Bella was, a man with the honey blonde hair began typing in his laptop behind a huge desk.

"Um, Alec can you just text it to me. I'm going to buy ingredients now."

"Yes, not a problem."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

"Bye. Love you."

"Take care."

Bella changed her white sweater into a black shirt with a huge rose in front, before going out. She checked her clock and found out that they've been talking for almost an hour. _I need to get there before they close._

Bella practically ran across the apartment in her haste to get there in time. She quickly opened the door but skidded to a stop when she came face to face with Edward.

They stared at it each for a few seconds before Bella remembered her 'mission'. "Uh…excuse me."

She quickly ran down the hall and into the stairs while Edward stood at the doorway, staring at her in confusion._ Where's she going? And at this hour, really?_

* * *

Edward shook his head before stepping in the apartment, closing the door behind him. The whole drive to the campus, he thought of how to apologize but came out blank.

_I'll just do it in the right time I suppose._

Then he remembered, _the box of Ferrero is still in my room. _

He headed to his room and made a beeline to his desk. Edward meant to apologize to Alice by sending her a box of Ferrero, her favourite. But now….

He picked up the box and pursed his lips, thinking.

_This was supposed to be for Alice. But…I need to apologize to Bella first. _He nodded to himself as he thought about it more, _Yeah, I probably should give this to her. I can always buy Alice another one…_ He cringed as an a thought popped into his head, _I just hope she'll accept._

Then his phone rang. He placed the box back and picked up his phone.

_Rosalie._

He groaned before answering. _Alice must have told her._

"Hello?"

"Edward! What's the matter with you?!"

"Nice to hear from you too, dear sister." He replied sarcastically.

"Edward." She said exasperated.

"What did Alice tell you?" He pinched the bridge of his nose knowing he didn't have the chance to beat around the bush.

"She told me you weren't answering her calls. Why is that?"

"Rose, just please drop it."

"No. Alice has been your best friend since you were toddlers. Why are you ignoring her now?"

Edward sighed. _Please don't make say it, Rosalie._

"EDWARD!" She yelled when Edward didn't respond.

"SHE'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!" He paused and thought to himself, _Shit. _

"Oh, Edward." And there it is. The pity that I _really_ don't need or want.

"Rose, just please." He pleaded. "I really don't need this right now."

"Okay. Sorry, if I…" She trailed off, not wanting to push her brother.

"It's okay. I know you meant well."

"So….are you going….did Alice tell you about her…" She stuttered, minding the tension.

Edward smiled humourlessly. "Yeah, I'm going."

"Oh. Then…we'll just meet you there?" She asked unsurely.

"Yeah. Sure."

"Alright."

"Yeah….Uh, I have homework to do. So…"

"Oh, yeah. I'll see you soon then?"

"Yeah. See you."

"Okay, bye…Love you."

Edward smiled a little. It's not every day, Rose says those words.

"Love you too."

Edward ended the call and sighed, running his hand through his hair.

Bella's phone lighted up for an incoming text before she got out of her Mercedes. It was Alec.

_I made sure that it'll come directly to your location but it'll probably arrive later this evening. ~A_

_I'll just stay up then. Thank you, Alec. You're the best! ~B_

She quickly went in and up to her apartment, giddy. It's been a long time since she baked something. She opened the door and headed to the kitchen, relieved that Edward wasn't around to see her.

She placed the grocery bag on the kitchen counter and went to her room. _If I'm going to stay up late, Iphone better accompany me._

She grabbed her phone and headed back to the living room. She sat down and unlocked her phone. She immediately searched for the app and pressed it. _You are going to accompany me. Four pics, one word._

Edward was doing his homework when heard his roommate's door open and he was instantly nervous.

He took a deep breath. _Okay, I can do this._

He took the box of chocolates and went out of his room.

Bella had just answered the second batch of picture when Edward appeared. She looked up to see him fidgeting.

"Uhmm…" He trailed off nervously.

Bella stared at him tentatively. _He shouldn't be here. I haven't done his brownies yet._

Edward didn't know what to say so he just held up the box of Ferrero. Bella's eyes followed his movement and she saw the Ferrero she bought.

Edward noticed her staring at it questionably. So he cleared his throat.

Bella's eyes snapped back to her obviously nervous roommate.

"Uh, I just…wanted to apologize…."

_Oh. Oh! He's trying to apologize…to me! _Bella unknowingly smiled a little. _I guess he's not that bad._

Edward saw his roommate smile a little and he visibly relaxed.

"I thought….that maybe….you would want some of….um this?"

Bella stared at him in wonder for a while. _Even though it's his…he's willing to give it to me._

Edward grew nervous again when Bella didn't respond. "Um, but…it's okay….if you don't want t—"

Bella cut him off when she realized what he was saying, "No, it's okay. It's actually….nice of you to do this."

"Yeah….Um…" Edward smiled faintly and he reached out to give it to her. Bella smiled back at him as she took the Ferrero.

Bella sat back down and stared the chocolate for a second before, "I forgive you."

Edward stiffened a little before smiling.

And Bella continued looking at him straight in the eye, "And I'm sorry too….for barging in…like that. I'm really sorry."

Edward was silent for a while. _She apologized too. I guess she's not that bad._

"Yeah, don't worry about it." He nodded.

"I won't do it again." She told him firmly.

Edward smiled, very pleased. Then he was surprised when Bella held out her hand.

"Truce?" She looked at him expectantly.

Edward grasped her hand and shook it. "Truce."

They let go and smiled at each other before Bella broke the silence.

"I was actually going to give you something too."

Edward looked at her surprised. _She was?_

Bella grinned. "Yeah, I was going to bake brownies for you but….the equipment I need isn't here yet." She shrugged sheepishly.

_Brownies? _Edward started to grimace before he caught himself. But Bella already saw it.

"You don't…..like brownies?" She frowned a little.

_I can't believe he doesn't like them. Everybody likes brownies. I do. Well, there goes my plan._

Edward pursed his lips, conflicted to tell the truth. But Bella already knows.

"It's okay! I can just make something else. What would you like?" Bella asked him cheerfully._ He does look a little ashamed._

"No, it's okay." Edward shook his head, trying to be polite.

"I insist. It's only fair." She motioned to the Ferrero.

_I guess. And she seems genuine…_

Edward gave in and admitted, "I like chocolate chip cookies."

Bella grinned. "Excellent! With a lot of morsel?" she asked, almost in a teasing manner.

Edward nodded awkwardly.


End file.
